tf2tags_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
April Fools' Week
April Fools' Week is a site-wide event that occurs annually from April 1st to April 7th. During this time period, all ''restrictions on item qualities and effects are removed completely, and new items and item qualities are available for use. This period is usually accompanied by a set of Contests; typically, these include 'most points with an April item', 'most points with April item qualities', and other contests that differ from year to year. 'What happens? During April Fools' Week, a special set of new items is made available Item Creation; they can be selected by clicking on the special 'April' class icon (seen at right). The astute of you will note that it's literally just the all-class token with the color inverted and a ''SICK'' ''LENS FLARE shoved into it. Hey, it's ''supposed to be irreverent, people. The other hallmark change is the removal of all restrictions on tags; meaning, any and all qualities can be used with any ''item, resulting in things like Unusual weapons. On top of this, a slew of extra TF2 items are added under the All-Class category, most of which are schema items that aren't weapons nor cosmetics. 'What new items are there? So, so many. It's entirely possible you'll come up with several awesome ideas well after the week has ended which you can't create until next year. Below, a relatively exhaustive list of all added items and qualities (current as of 2016) is listed. 'April-Specific Items' The items under the April class contain several references to other franchises, and some other miscellaneous items. It also contains the remainder of the items from the TF2 schema that don't fall under the banner of weapons, actions or cosmetics (i.e. crates and Strange Parts). From left to right, the names and contents of these categories are as follows: 'Doom' * BFG9000 * Chaingun * Chainsaw * John@rome.ro * Plasma Rifle * Rocket Launcher * Shotgun * Soul Sphere * Super Shotgun 'My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic' * Applebloom * Applejack * Ditzy Doo * Donald Trump * Fluttershy * Mitt Romney * Pinkie Pie * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Scootaloo * Spike * Sweetie Belle * Twilight Sparkle * You're Going to Love Me! 'Pokémon' * Ampharos * Audino * Bidoof * Blaziken * Braixen * Breloom * Buizel * Bulbasaur * Chandelure * Charmander * Chespin * Chikorita * Chimchar * Cyndaquil * Ditto * Drifloon * Eevee * Espeon * Espurr * Fennekin * Feraligatr * Fight Dog * Flareon * Flygon * Froakie * Garchomp * Gardevoir * Gengar * Glaceon * Goodra * Goomy * Hawlucha * Honchkrow * Jigglypuff * Jolteon * Joltik * Kabuto * Kabutops * Klefki * Lapras * Leafeon * Lucario * Machamp * Meowth * Mew * Mewtwo * Minun * Mudkip * Munchlax * Murkrow * Nidoking * Omanyte * Omastar * Oshawott * Pichu * Pidgeot * Pokkentwo * Pokkenvile * Pokkenzard * Raichu * Raticate * Rattata * Riolu * Sceptile * Scraggy * Seviper * Shadow Mewtwo * Shedinja * Shinx * Sliggoo * Slowking * Slurpuff * Sneasel * Snivy * Snorlax * Spinda * Squirtle * Stunky * Suicune * Sylveon * Tepig * Togepi * Torchic * Totodile * Treeko [3] * Trubbish * Turtwig * Umbreon * Vaporeon * Venomoth * Weavile * Wooper * Zangoose * Zapdos * Zoroark * Zorua 'Portal' * 1 2 3 KICK IT Flag * AaaaaAA!!! Flag * Amensia Flag * Atlas Dance Spin * Atlas Dribble * Atlas Facepalm * Atlas Fist Pump * Atlas Head Spin * Atlas Roll * Atlas Shrug * Atlas Thumbs Up * Audiosurf Flag * Automaton's Tophat * BIT.TRIP Flag * The Ball Flag * Bionic Beanie * Bot's Beret * Cogs Flag * Cube N Skull Flags * Defense Grid Flag * Goo Gear Snorkel * Killing Floor Flag * Military Skins * Moon Flag * Moon Skins * Moustachio * Ninja Skins * P-Body Facepalm * P-Body Fist Pump * P-Body Pretzel Wave * P-Body Selfspin * P-Body Shrug * P-Body Sitspin * P-Body Spin Jump * P-Body Thumbs Up * Rush Flag * Safety Glasses * Starburst Skins * Super Meat Boy Flag * Toki Tori Flag * WCC Flag * WCC Skins * The Wonderful End of the World Flag 'The Regular Show' * Benson * High-Five Ghost * Margaret * Mordecai * Muscle Man * Pops * Rigby * Skips 'Team Fortress 2' * All paints * All keys * All crates and cases * All Mann. Co Store bundles * All gifts * All 'burnt' items * All craft items * All item sets * All Class Tokens * All robot parts * All Campaign Coins and Passes * All promotions * All Halloween Spells * All map stamps * All Strange Parts and Strange Filters * All other tools * 'Fish' * The Butt-Hole of Aberdeen * Caltrop * Civilian * Cow * Destruction PDA * Desription Tag sic''Apart from the typo, this tag is identical to the Description Tag. * Duck Token * EMP Grenade * HOUWAR * Hallucination Grenade * Hand Grenade * Level 1 Sentry * Level 2 Sentry * Level 3 Sentry * MIRV Grenade * Ma Petit Chou-fleur * Minisentry * Nail Grenade * Napalm Grenade * Top Notch * Train 'Half-Life' * gaben@valvesoftware.com * Gnome Chompski * Molotov * Pipe Bomb * Snark * Zoolooman 'Doctor Who' * Blogons! * The Counterfeit 12th Doctor * Cyberman * Dalek * Doctor * Eighth Doctor * Eleventh Doctor * Fifth Doctor * Fourth Doctor * Inspector Spacetime * Nineth Doctor ''sic * Second Doctor * Seventh Doctor * Sixth Doctor * Sonic Screwdriver * TARDIS * Tenth Doctor * Third Doctor * Thirteenth Doctor * Twelveth Doctor sic * Weeping Angel 'Miscellaneous' * Absolutely NothingThis item has no image. * Ark of the Covenant * Klobb * Misc Slot Token * The Miss Button * The Red Box * SHUT DOWN EVERYTHING * High School Diploma 'Undertale' * Alphys * Annoying Dog * Asgore * Asriel * Burgerpants * Chara * Doggo * Flowey * Frisk * Froggit * Greater Dog * Jerry * Lesser Dog * Loox * Mettaton * Mettaton EX * Monster Kid * Muffet * Napstablook * Papyrus * Sans * So Sorry * Temmie * Toriel * Tsundereplane * Undyne * Whimsun * Woshua 'Steven Universe' * Alexandrite * Amethyst * Garnet * Greg Universe * Jasper * Laips Lazuli sic * Malachite * Mayor Dewey * Opal * Pearl * Peridot * Rose Quartz * Ruby * Sapphire * Sardonyx * Steven Universe * Sugilite * Tiger Millionaire * Yellow Diamond 'Extra TF2 Cosmetics' April Fools' Week also adds the remaining cosmetic, action and tool items that aren't normally available. These items are not located under the April category; they are found under the All-Class icon and its subcategories. * All competitive medals and award cosmetics * All Slot Tokens * All action-slot Gifts * All openable packages * All Noise Makers * Amber's Rad As All Hell Hat * Barely-Melted Capacitor * Congratulations! Your honesty has been rewarded with a new hat! (Some other players were less scrupulous, and have been less fortunate) * Glitched Circuit Board * J.Axer's Dapper Topper * The Top Notch * Your account has been flagged for circumventing the item distribution system. We have removed all items in your inventory. Future violations may result in your account being disabled. * Your account has been flagged for circumventing the item distribution system. We have removed the items that were illegally obtained. Future violations will result in the loss of all your items. 'What new qualities are there?' Alongside the traditionally selectable qualities, the following additions apply: * The Normal quality can be used. * The Unusual quality can now be used with all items. * All strange ranks, including those specific to certain items such as the Mantreads, can be used with any and all items. * Duck Journal ranks remain unavailable. Furthermore, the following custom Strange ranks can be used: * A Distinctive Abundance Of * A Distinctive Lack Of * An Extraordinary Abundance Of * An Extraordinary Lack Of * Ayn Rand's * Buff The * Dark * Dr. Dos' * Facebook's Own * Fused * Kurt Cobain's * Nerf The * Overpowered * Questionable * Rapping * Team Rocket's * The * Ugly * Underpowered * Well-Intentioned The following Strange Filters are also added: * A Distinctive Abundance Of * A Distinctive Lack Of * An Extraordinary Abundance Of * An Extraordinary Lack Of * Aperture * Artifical sic * Dalek * Dry * Equestrian * Glistening * Gross * Home-Made * Infernal * Magical * Malfunctioning * Mann Co. * Misconfigured * Mysterious * Over-Rated * Polite * Raggedy * Sensual * Spicy * Under-Rated * Vegetarian * Wet 'Notes' Category:Mechanics